The Swordswoman and the Key Holder
by shadowninja2000
Summary: Diana and Kira are best friends, training under Erza, the swordswoman and Lucy, the Key Holder. They've been at Fairy Tail for as long as they can remember. The guild is their home. What happens when two boys from outside Magnolia travel to Fairy Tail to become members? Not to mention, one's a Dragon Slayer and one's the possible descendant of Laxus Dreyar...T for blood and such
1. Chapter 1: The Girls

**Me (shadowninja2000): Hi everyone! I'm shadowninja2000! This is my very first Fairy Tail story! I'm so excited! *fangirl squeal***

**Diana: She's been meaning to write about this fandom for some time now. So, now she's finally doing it. I am highly appreciative.**

**Me: -_- You're so formal...Anyways, it's also a collab with my little sister, DitDitto and we're both very glad to meet all of you! So, you can read now and I hope the AN didn't scare you off!**

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"Requip!" I called out. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the armor I wanted. I willed the thing into existence and swore my body became heavier this time. I kept my eyes closed, knowing the armor should have been heavier. I was starting to get dizzy...I felt the sweat on my palms and my forehead as I tried with all my might to make the armor appear on my body. My body was getting progressively heavier...My legs felt like Jell-O...I gritted my teeth and clenched my hand into fists...I could feel my nails biting into my skin, keeping me conscious...But it wasn't enough.

"Aah!" I felt the small amount of energy I'd had before I attempted the Requip magic leave my body and I collapsed to the floor. I rested for a time.

"Oi, you might've killed her this time, Erza." I heard several voices murmur agreement and things about how she shouldn't push me so hard. I opened my eyes but closed them again shortly after; the wooden floor beneath me swayed back and forth. I struggled to my hands and knees. I pounded the ground with my right fist and swore, snapping my eyes open angrily.

"You were almost there, Diana. The armor was starting to form on your body but you didn't follow through." I heard my mentor say. I assumed her hand was on her hip; it almost always was when I tried- and failed, again- to do the Requip magic. I sighed.

"Thank you...But I just wasn't strong enough." I grunted. I grabbed a nearby chair to stand up and clutched onto it, casting my violet eyes up to my mentor. Her red hair flowed down to her lower back and she bore a slight scowl on her face. But her eyes were soft as she looked at me. Not for the first time in my training, I felt highly insufficient when compared to my mentor.

"Erzaaaaaa! We're back!" I heard a happy voice say.

"Ayyye siiiiir!" Another happy voice called out. Erza's eyes snapped up and I looked over my shoulder to see the pink haired Dragon Slayer, Natsu, and his adorable blue Exceed, Happy.

"Oh, hi Diana. Get the hang of the Requip yet?" Natsu asked, looking down at me. I groaned and looked at the ground.

"Of course not. If she had, she'd have on armor. Get your thick skull in the game, flame brain." The black haired Ice mage named Gray commented harshly from the bar. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the blond Celestial wizard, Lucy, looking down at me.

"Don't worry about it. From what I've heard from Erza, this is difficult stuff to master. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon." she said gently. I felt a small smile etch itself onto my face.

"Thank you. You all are too kind." I said, looking at the team. Lucy smiled warmly down at me and I nodded. I felt confident in my ability to stand so I let go of the chair. I walked over to my mentor.

"Thank you for teaching me, Miss Erza-sama," I said, bowing. "But with your leave, I'd like to take a rest." She nodded.

"Go. You've had a long day." she acknowledged. I thanked her and looked over to a darker corner. I whistled. A pair of blue eyes appeared in the dark corner. Within moments, my hyper brunette friend, Kira, was at my side. We sat at one of the tables and I laid my head on my arms, still disappointed.

"I take it the armor training's not going too well, right?" she asked kind of sadly. I waved it off.

"Enough about my training. How's yours coming?" I asked, looking over at her. A bright grin broke out on her face.

"I made a contract with my first Spirit today! It's only a Canis Minor," she sounded a little disappointed. "But I have a Spirit now!" she perked right up. I picked my head up off the table to look at my friend.

"Could you summon him for me? I've never seen it for real before." I said curiously. She clapped her hands together and jumped out of her seat.

"I was hoping you'd ask, Dia-chan!" she cried joyfully. Then she took a deep breath and took the silver key in her hand.

"Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee!" she called, swinging the key around her body.

"Nicholas!" She brought the key down in between her legs. A bell sounded and the circle that appears when a wizard uses magic appeared. Eight various strands of gold came together to form a small gold ball. The ball popped to reveal a small, white dog-like Spirit that started shaking the instant its feet touched the ground.

"IT'S SO KAWAII!" she squealed, hugging the small dog close to her chest.

"Tch. It's tiny." I said, unimpressed by the tiny Spirit. She looked up at me, pouting at my judgement.

"That's part of what makes it so kawaii!" she said defensively. Then she got a look of sheer genius on her face.

"Wanna help me name her?" she asked eagerly, putting her overjoyed face a couple inches from mine and her hands clenched into fists.

"Uhh..." I sweat dropped. "Sure?" She squealed and hugged me. I sighed heavily. What had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I smiled. My little pupil had just summoned her first Spirit! I was so excited; I taught her the proper technique for calling Spirit from the Spirit world and even helped her get her first key. Now she was going on and on about her new Spirit to her red haired friend. She was so excited, despite it being only a Canis Minor. I wished I could be as happy as she was about everything (which was just about what she was happy about all the time: anything ever). I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sharp laugh. I looked at Natsu, who was the one laughing.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately. He looked up at me from his doubled-over position of laughing with tears in his eyes. I looked at Happy, who shrugged.

"L-Look at Erza's student! Look at her FACE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ERZA!" He exclaimed. We all looked at Erza, who had her arms crossed over her chest and a bored look on her face. Then we all looked at her pupil, Diana. She had the same expression of complete boredom on her face, with her arms crossed over her chest and her left leg crossed over her right. I looked quickly from student to teacher.

Then Diana's head started to drop until it was against her chest and her breathing leveled out. She was asleep- with her arms still crossed. It started out as a small giggle then broke out into laughter until it was just about as hysterical as Natsu's.

"Haha, she does! They look just the same! Haha...Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

"That is true. Hm." Erza stated neutrally. I looked at Gray through teary eyes and saw a look of amusement on his face as well. Before long, he had started laughing and I saw a smile on Erza's face at their resemblance.

"Well, you know what they say. Like teacher, like student." Erza said with a hint of amusement. I nodded, trying to stop laughing. By this point, my student looked over at me weirdly.

"What's so funny?" She asked innocently. I broke out laughing again.

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaaaand...Fin!**

**Diana: *still asleep***

**Me: *whispers* Dit-kun writes the next chapter. I hope you guys like the story so far; I tried to add extra detail for Diana's failed attempt at a requip but I'm not sure if it was very good...*trails off and taps fingers together sheepishly* Please review to tell me what I can improve and if you like/dislike it. It'll be a great help to my writing! But please, no flamers, this is shadow-chan's first Fairy Tail fic!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Team

**Me (shadowninja2000): Konnichiwa!**

**Diana: -_-**

**Me: Wha-mmph!**

**Diana: *has her hand clamped over my mouth* Go ahead and read now. I won't let this weird one bother you.**

**Me: *struggles* Read and revie-mmph!**

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Now I was really confused. What was so funny? I crawled over to where Diana was sitting.

"Wake up," I whispered, shaking her shoulder a little.

"Wake up." I whispered, a little louder and more stern. Now I was mad.

"Wake up!" I shouted, shaking her shoulder hard.

"AAAHHH!" she shouted, jumping out of her chair. With the flick of her wrist, there was a giant sword held stiffly to my throat. A giant sword?! Was Diana out of her mind?

I looked straight into Diana's eyes. Those violet eyes were soulless, darker than usual. But it could have been an illusion by how fast it was gone. With another flick of her wrist, the sword vanished into a burst of light. I looked at her. She scowled at me.

"You know I would never hurt you." she said. I looked around. Everyone, including Erza, was gaping at Diana. She'd just pulled a sword out of thin air _and threatened my life_! I calmed down a little now that the sword was gone and Diana looked back to normal.

"Now will you please help me name the Spirit, PLEASE?" I pleaded, my hands clasped together and a desperate look on my face.

"Fine, I will help you name the dog." Diana relented. I beamed.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I squealed with delight.

"Oh, someone's naming something? Can I join?" A cheerful voice said from the bar. Anyone could guess who this voice belonged to. It belonged to none other than... Mira-chan!

"Oh sure, Mira-chan!" I said, happily. I was glad someone was willing to help out.

"Why do you not just call it Dog or Doggy?" Diana asked, confused. "It is a Canis Minor, after all. It literally means "small dog" when translated." She was clearly unimpressed by my new Spirit friend.

"Nah, it's too plain. Oh, I got it! Her name will be Neko." I said, grinning. Diana made a face.

"Cat?! But it's a dog!" Diana protested.

"Ever heard of irony? Duh!" I asked. Diana scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I have heard of it but I do not quite understand." she said flippantly. I facepalmed. Just then, a clock bell chimed. We all looked up.

"Oh no! Everyone get in chairs! HURRY!" Mira-chan shouted.

"What? Why?" Diana asked frantically, whipping her head around violently to look for the danger. All of a sudden, the doors burst open and a crowd of people burst in. The once-quiet dining hall was now filled with shouting, laughing and just downright obnoxiousness from all the teams returning from missions and quests.

"Juvia is hungry and would like some food." a polite bluenette walked up to the counter and looked straight at Mira-chan. Mira acknowledged her with a, "Please wait a second, Juvia! I've gotta attend to everyone!" The woman, apparently named Juvia, nodded and sat down at the bar, eyeing the Ice mage, Gray.

All others were rushing around and grabbing tables where they could. Mira-chan was rushing around serving up food and drinks everywhere. She stopped by our table to get our orders.

"Oh, sorry we're not hungry." I said. Mira frowned.

"You guys just spent a lot of magical energy! You need to eat." Mira-chan insisted. I saw Erza walk up behind Diana and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You, try this. I swear on my soul you'll love it." Erza showed Diana a food item off the menu-type-thing. Diana eyes widened just looking at the food.

"I will have this, please." Diana said, pointing to the food item. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my mentor, Lucy. I assumed she came over to suggest a food item for me.

"I suggest you have the Meat Flamboyant." Lucy said, pointing at the object. My mouth watered; it looked delicious! Diana sweat-dropped.

"You are a meat-loving princess, aren't you..." Diana commented weakly. Lucy glared at her.

"When did that rumor start going around?" she asked furiously.

"Hey! I have an idea!" I said, interrupting their glare fest. Both of them looked at me with interest.

"Lucy-sama, do you know where Wendy-chan is?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I can go get her for you, if you like." Lucy-sama said. A couple minutes later, she came back with Wendy.

"Wendy-chan, I have an important question for you." I said.

"What is it, Kira?" Wendy asked.

"Umm..." I was kind of hesitant asking her; she was a Sky Dragon Slayer, for crying out loud! I gulped, trying to calm my fraying nerves.

"Will you join a team with Diana and I?" I asked quickly, my eyes squeezed shut. I looked up at Wendy.

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaaaaand...FINISHED!**

**Diana: WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS CHANGE IN PLANS?! *rage**rage**rage***

**Me: *sweat drop* Umm...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boys

**Me (Diana): I have taken over for Shadowninja today. She's...*looks over her shoulder***

**Shadowninja: *tied up in a chair with duct tape over my mouth* MMPH! MMMMMPPHHHHH!**

**Me: Shadow is otherwise occupied at the moment, so I shall take over for her and do the prelude until she manages to...****_untangle _****herself. *evil chuckle* Read and review; thank you kindly!**

* * *

**Asui's POV**

I flicked some of my long, white hair out of my face. I glanced up at Inazu, who was farther along the path than me. I touched my glasses, adjusting them the slightest bit and sped my pace slightly to catch up to him.

"Where did you say we were headed again?" I asked irritably, slowing my pace back down now that we were side by side. He smirked, still not looking at me.

"You can handle a desert, Asui, but not a city? By what logic?" he asked.

"I never said it bothered me!" I fumed. He chuckled and glanced sidelong at me.

"I didn't either. I think you're starting to hear things, Asu." he taunted in a sing songy tone. I sighed. There was no talking to this guy.

"Where are we going?" I whined. He looked up at the sky.

"Can't you smell it, Dragon Slayer?" My stomach grumbled.

"If ya mean fresh, cold ice cubes, then yeh, I hear ya." I moped, scowling. He looked at me and grinned, revealing incisors to rival my own. I shook my head, a smile growing on my face as well. He may irritate me, I may get on his nerves, but we're still best friends, Ina and I. Inazu took a deep breath, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We're headed to the most famous- or rather, infamous- guild of this entire city. Fairy Tail!" He said it with such an air of respect and awe that I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Fairy Tail?" I repeated doubtfully. He nodded and I noticed a blaze of determination in his eye.

"I've heard it's crazy difficult to get into some guilds. What with Fairy Tail's reputation, I think this would be one of those guilds." I said, shaking my head. Inazu's head drooped.

"Yeah, I know...But we can do it, Asui!" He stopped and faced me, bringing his fists down in front of his chest, electricity crackling in the air. I had to smile at his enthusiasm. I nodded.

"You're right. If we get turned down, we'll just train some more until we can get in. I mean, I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer and you're a powerful lightning wizard! We can do this!" I grinned, showing my own sharp canines and bringing my own fists down in front of my chest. He jumped up and punched the air.

"Yeah! Let's go, Asui!" With that comment, we both dashed off for the guild.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

We made it to outside the gates of Fairy Tail and skidded to a halt. We both looked up at the giant sign with awe.

"Fairy Tail..." Inazu breathed. We looked at each other and grinned, both of us showing one sharp incisor.

"Let's do this, Inazu." I said mischievously. I caught the twinkle of excitement in his eye. We turned back to the door. I don't know about Ina, but my heart was pounding. My dragon senses were overwhelmed.

I wasn't quite sure what I was hearing, but it sounded exciting and adrenaline-filled. I wasn't quite sure what I was smelling, but it was exotic, spicy and overpowering. I stepped forward and shoved open the doors, my heart almost beating out of my chest from anticipation. One thing that hit my eye right away: a fight.

There was a pink haired boy with a blazing fire outlining him and his head was smashed against another boy's; a black haired Ice wizard, by the looks of him. I had to adjust my glasses to make sure I was seeing right, the magical energy around the boys was so intense. I could just make out various insults being thrown between the two men above the general noise that comes with being a guild.

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame brains!"

"Talking underpants!"

I felt Inazu come and stand next to me. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye and he motioned to the quarreling boys.

"Seems like us, eh Asu?" he said jokingly. I grunted.

"Retard!"

"Stripper!" Just as the pink haired one finished speaking, an old man looked up at me and Inazu from what appeared to be a bar counter. He cleared his throat and all the talking ceased, all eyes turned towards the old man. He had various tufts of white hair sticking out from all over his head except the top part, which was shiny bald. I sniggered at the man's hair and felt Inazu jab me in the ribs with his elbow. He glared at me and I stopped laughing. Out loud. He stepped forward, looking at the old man.

By this time, everyone seemed to have noticed us, including, I noted, a group of three very cute girls. One had blue hair and brown eyes with a white cat sitting near her, the one sitting next to her had brown hair and blue eyes with a light blue dog-like thing on her lap. Then, the one that caught my attention: teal green hair, violet eyes and a dangerous quality about her. She was sitting on the table with her left leg crossed over her right and her arms out behind her, stabilizing her or the table. She looked at me and her eyes narrowed slightly, as if she knew I was trouble and didn't want to be bothered with me.

"Master Makarov," Inazu said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over to my friend. He bowed to the old man. The old man nodded down at my friend and looked over at me. I heard some warning bells go off in my head. I copied Inazu and bowed.

"Master Macaroni," I said, somehow thinking that was what Inazu had said. I heard a laugh from someone in the crowd and looked up, alarmed. Had I done something wrong? The one small giggle swelled up in the audience until it became teary-eyed laughter for everyone there. I looked around, completely confused. I glanced at Inazu, who had slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Macarov, not Macaroni, you dimwit!" He hissed. Dimwit?!

"You're the one that mumbled it so I couldn't hear!" I defended. His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, so now this is my fault? By what logic?" He demanded.

"You didn't even tell me we were headed here until we were practically outside the gates! So, yeah, this is your fault! If you had told me the old guy's name, I would've known and this wouldn't have happened!" I shouted.

"I explained all the way here! You just weren't listening!"

"If you had mentioned Fairy Tail, maybe I would have listened!"

"Stop trying to blame this on me, you stripper!"

"Take responsibility for it and I won't have to, retard!" Inazu threw a punch at me. I caught his hand and froze it. He jerked his hand back with a cry of pain and charged at me. Soon, we were in a full out battle, punching, kicking and biting left, right and center.

I felt strong hands lift me into the air. I fought a little bit the person had a grip on the back of my neck. I gave in. The person set us down and we looked up at the person who had interrupted our quarrel. Plated armor covered her torso, making a clanking sound as she crossed her arms over her chest and a blue skirt fell just above her knees. She had red, no, _scarlet _hair and brown eyes that looked down at us coldly.

"I will not tolerate fighting. If you are to stay here at Fairy Tail, which I assume you want to do, you will become best friends. All of us here in Fairy Tail are family. We have our bickering fights," She looked pointedly at the pink haired boy and the black haired boy, "But at the end of the day, we all get along. Do you understand?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"But-" I started. She glared at me.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" She shouted. Inazu and I both nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" We squeaked. She nodded briskly.

"Good." She said.

**Diana's POV**

I chuckled. These new boys were sure to be fun. I looked down at them from my perch in the rafters. After my Mistress' lecture for them, they had sat down at a table. The white haired one was talking to his yellow haired partner. He had said something and his partner's jaw clenched. The white haired boy smirked and adjusted his glasses, making the light shine on them and turning the frames white for a second. He said something else and the yellow one balled his hands into fists.

Right then, Mirajane walked over to the boys. She started talking to them. The white haired boy was paying attention for a little but soon got bored with what Mira was talking about and put his elbow on the table, resting his head in his palm. His gaze was unfocused, his eyes just strafting around the room. I smiled. He was kind of cute. But he was still trouble.

He dropped his arm and looked up to where I was hiding. His deep blue eyes met my violet. A small smile creased his face and he subconsciously touched the edge of his glasses. I swung my legs back and forth and looked away. He was definitely cute. Now, don't get me wrong, it's not hard to come across some very handsome boys in Fairy Tail but...He seemed...Different, somehow. I shook my head.

_'No, nevermind. I don't need those kinds of thoughts floating around when I'm trying to master a magic. He's just a comrade, maybe a bit of a rival. That's all.' _I told myself. I surveyed what was happening. Mirajane had taken out her stamp, which meant they were being inducted into the guild. The yellow haired boy was already admiring his, which was on his upper right arm and colored an electric blue. Mira had now moved on to the white haired boy, who grinned at her. He stuck his tongue out and I raised an eyebrow. He wanted his tattoo on his tongue?

Mira must have asked the same question because he then shook his head and laughed. She looked a bit relieved, in my opinion. I touched the right side of my neck absentmindedly, where my own Fairy Tail mark was. My attention snapped back to the boy as he took off his shirt. My eyes widened in shock. He told Mirajane where he wanted his mark and placed a hand over his left collarbone. She smiled as though nothing had happened and gave him the mark. His was ice white, much like Lisanna's and Mira's own marks. I noticed that he had a scar halfway across his shoulder blade and also theat he neglected to put his shirt back on after the mark was successfully applied.

I looked over at the Job Requests board to see Wendy, Carla and Kira looking it over. I smiled; the Sky Maiden would definitely be a big help on the battlefield, even if she herself had little destructive power. I stood up and hopped off the rafter I'd been previously sitting on. The ground came up fast, but I was ready, hitting the ground with knees bent. I grinned, despite the small amount of shock that ran up my legs when I hit the ground. Finally, perfection on that move.

I heard a sharp whistle and turned to see the two new boys looking at me. The white haired one had two fingers in his mouth and whistled again before taking them out of his mouth and grinning at me, exposing two long canine teeth. They walked up to me. The yellow haired one stuck out his hand.

"Inazu. You're Diana, right?" I shook his hand and nodded. The white haired nodded thoughtfully.

"Diana...I like that name!" He said with a chuckle. He tucked some long, white hair behind his ear and touched his glasses.

"You're kinda cute." My eyebrows shot up. He called me _cute_?

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaand...DONE!**

**Diana: *fuming* I am most certainly NOT cute!**

**Asui: Sure you are, Dia-san!**

**Me: Alright, it's back to you, Dit! Have some fun with it! To the readers, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Job

**Me (Shadowninja2000): *faints* She's so fast...**

**Diana: *pops head in door* New chapter already?!**

**Me: I just got it. Here, check it out.**

**Diana: *quickly scans chapter* Uh- I- I...Read please!**

**Me: Gee hee! REVIEW AT THE END PLEEEAASEEEE!**

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Diana rushed over to us, her face rapidly turning a shade of crimson.

"D-did you just h-hear him?!" She demanded. I looked at her from over my shoulder and noticed that she was blushing. Diana was blushing? This I had to see!

"No," I said, looking at her. "Who? And what did he say"

"He called me cute!" she shouted, blushing furiously.

"I-I don't know whether to get angry or-or-I-I- I just don't know!" she shouted, her eyebrows scrunched together and her hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

"How do we respond to that?" Wendy whispered to me. Carla crossed her arms while floating in the air due to her Aera magic.

"Calm down, Diana." The white Exceed commanded sternly. Diana nodded and took a couple deep breaths. Mira walked over to us with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, so the new boy called you cute, Diana?" Mira said.

"He's new and he's already hitting on someone." I said, catching onto what Mira was trying to do. She was trying to get Diana and the white haired boy together! And everyone knows what a matchmaker the demon Mirajane can be when she rises to a challenge!

"He's not hitting on me!" Diana shrieked, tensing.

"But he called you cute. Isn't that hitting on you?" Wendy asked.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Just then, Diana's mentor, Erza Scarlet, walked over.

"Who's hitting on my pupil?" she asked, her long strides carrying her over to us rather quickly. Diana stiffened and turned to face her.

"Mistress!" she bowed and I could swear I saw a hint of a smile on Titania's face. Diana straightened and pointed at the white haired boy with glasses, chilling by the kawaii yellow haired one. I saw the yellow haired one turn to whisper to his partner. The white haired boy nodded thoughtfully and pushed up his glasses.

They must have been talking about Erza, I assumed. I was snapped out of my daze by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Lucy.

"It looks like that yellow haired guy is checking you out." she said. I blushed.

**Inazu's POV**

I looked at the brown haired girl standing by the job board with Asui's chick, Diana. The brown haired girl actually looked cute, just standing there. Her pink Fairy mark was on her cheek, a rare place for such an outstanding mark.

"You should go talk to her." Asui said, nudging me.

"What?! I wasn't looking at her!" I defended. Asui grinned.

"I never said you were." He said victoriously. I sat in silence, starting at the girl before asking, "Why should I go talk to her?"

"Because you obviously like her." Asui said. He nudged me in the ribs. "Dooo iiittt!"

"You tried talking to Diana. We see how _that_ turned out." I pointed out. Asui shrugged.

"Tweaking the subject," Asui said. "I saw Diana spying on us from the rafters."

"So are you saying that she's spying on me through the rafters?" I asked. I looked up into the rafters. Luckily, I didn't see bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"I never said that! If you would let me finish a sentence...I was going to say that's probably not the case with your girl. All I do know is that she spends time in a dark corner in the guild." Asui said.

"So are you saying that she's spying on me from a dark corner?" I asked.

"Not necessarily." Asui trailed off.

"Then what are you suggesting, Asui?" I asked.

"Are you particularly opposed to the idea of her stalking you?" I blinked. He did not just ask that question.

"Umm..."

"Exactly! You like her!" Asui shouted, standing up and pointing at me.

"Okay, fine, I'll go talk to her." I said. I got up and pushed in my chair then, walked over to the brown haired, blue eyed girl. She was focused on the Job Board but she must have heard my footfall because she turned around.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Kira. Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Inazu. Friends call me Ina." I said. I shook her hand. It was odd, but I felt electricity course through my body at her touch.

"Lightning," she murmured. Then she shook her head. "So you are a Lightning wizard? I'm a Celestial wizard." Kira said. I smiled. She was really open and not afraid to talk. I liked that in a girl.

"Would you mind if a guy you had a crush on called you cute?" I asked suddenly. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Hypothetically," I added quickly.

"No, I think it would be cute." Kira said.

"Hey, Kira!" a girl with long blue hair rushed up to us. "I found the perfect-Oh." she said once she realized that something was going on.

"Uh, sorry, I better go." Kira said.

"Talk to you later." I said. I turned and walked back to the table. I could see Asui's wide grin from where I stood. What have I done-

"You lllllike her!" he said, rolling his tongue on the L.

**Kira's POV**

"Do you think I did good?" I asked Wendy.

"Uh... sure!" she said.

"So what did you find?" I asked.

"Here." she said, handing me a piece of paper. It was asking for us to find a lost dog. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the price.

"Excuse me girls, but did you happen to see a job with 600,000 jewel?" a voice asked. I turned around. It was Levy.

"Oh, you mean this job?" I asked. I handed Levy the job.

"Oh, you guys took it..." Levy sighed. "Oh well, we didn't need the money anyway. You can have it!" Just then Lucy walked up to us.

"Kira, are you ready for your training?" she asked.

"Oh that's right! Today's training day." I said to no one in particular. I looked back at Wendy, whose eyes shined with hope.

"Sorry, Wendy, I have to train." I said. Wendy looked a little disappointed but she nodded and she and Carla held onto the Job.

"Today I will teach you to call out a god friend of mine. His name is Loke," she began, then stopped herself and chuckled. "Uh, Leo the Lion." Lucy said when we got to the training spot.

"Are you sure it will be okay? Leo is yours, right?" I asked.

"I think it will be okay." Lucy said.

"But what if it isn't?" I asked, frightened. I'd heard horrible things about wizards who attempted to summon Spirits that weren't theirs.

"It will be okay." she assured.

"But what if-" I started.

"It will be okay." She insisted, cutting me off.

"If it's not, it will be all your fault." I said.

"And I will take the blame." she said. I looked at the gold key in her hand. So this was Leo's key. It looked nice with morning sunlight glinting off of it.

"Why are you teaching me how to call out a Zodiac?" I asked.

"Because I think you're strong enough." Lucy said. I was shocked. Lucy thought _I_ was strong?!

"Okay. So, you know how to call out a Canis Minor. You'll use that body movement with every key you can get your hands on to call out the key's Spirit. The only difference is that there's a different Spirit for every key." Lucy said.

"Okay, I'll give you an example." she said. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee!" she shouted, swinging the lovely gold key around her body.

"Loke!" She brought it down between her legs.

"Hello, Lucy." An orange haired Spirit with glasses and a tux appeared out of the Spirit Realm. He greeted my mentor with a smile and a slight adjustment of his sunglasses. I couldn't help being reminded of a lion by the prideful way he stood, not to mention the orange spiked hair.

"Hi Loke! This is my student, Kira," She said, gesturing to me. I waved shyly. The Spirit nodded to me.

"Enchanted." He said. I was in awe of the presence of this powerful Spirit.

"Now, I'm teaching Kira how to summon Zodiac Spirits. I thought you would be a good choice." Lucy explained. Loke looked doubtful but agreed, to Lucy's pleasure.

"Are you ready to give it a try?" Lucy asked, turning to me after sending Loke back to the Spirit Realm.

"I guess." I said nervously. Lucy handed me the key.

**TIME SKIP: Mid-afternoon**

We finished our training for the day. Wendy came over to us.

"I found a job." Wendy said.

"We found a job." Carla corrected. Wendy nodded. Diana plucked the Job from Wendy's hands, being the only one who hadn't seen it yet. Her training starts a little earlier and runs longer than mine does. Also, Diana was the mathematician of our little group, so she calculated how much each of the four of us would get at the end.

"'Please save this dog.' Okay, sounds easy enough. And 600,000 jewel! This is a steal!" Diana praised. Wendy smiled.

"Hey!" a voice called out. We all turned to see Inazu and his white haired friend. Diana stepped in front of us, an instinct she's had for as long as I've known her.

"Inazu, Asui." She greeted. The white haired boy, Asui's, eyes lit up. Diana shifted on her feet uncertainly and her hand twitched. I gulped; that normally meant she was getting ready to requip some boss sword. The boy, whom I wouldn't have taken as shy at all originally, smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, Inazu and I were wondering if you'd let us come on that mission with you. We'll be helpful! I promise!" He added quickly. Diana bit her bottom lip and cat a glance back at me. I called for a girl meeting. We all huddled up.

"Do you think we should let them join?" Diana asked the group.

"I do since they're new and all." I said.

"And we can see if they are good battlers." Carla said, playing to Diana's practical side. Diana was obviously against the idea but with Wendy's agreement following shortly after Carla's, she was outnumbered.

"Fine, but just this once." Diana reluctantly agreed. She turned back to the boys. Asui's deep ocean eyes shone hopefully and even Inazu looked a little anxious to see our answer.

"Okay you can come along. But just this once." Diana said firmly. The boys both leaped up and slapped high fives, Asui going as far as to hug Diana. I was sure she was going to slap him for that but she just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. I heard a slight chuckle from next to me. I looked to see a yellow haired lightning wizard.

"Your friends is not the most romance-savvy, is she?" He inquiried. I shook my head.

"I thought not." He said softly, shaking his head. He glanced over at me.

"We'll be ready soon. Until then." He nodded to me and went over to his partner. He grabbed the boy by his collar and whispered something in his ear. Asui suddenly slumped to the floor, looking ready to throw up. Inazu nodded and hoisted the shirtless boy over his shoulder and carried him off. Ifelt alittle bit of ablush on my cheeks.

"Ooh! She llllllikes him!" Wendy exclaimed with a smile. Carla looked down at her partner with disdain.

"Is Happy starting to rub off on you, Wendy?" She asked irritatedly. Wendy shrugged.

* * *

** Me: Okay, Wendy is hard to write for! You really wouldn't think so, but she is! Hot DANG!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Alliance

**Me (shadowninja2000): Hi everyone! I'm back, with a chapter for you lovely people!**

**Diana: *yawn* Just write.**

**Me: *sulks* Fiiiiiine...**

* * *

**Diana's POV**

I stood there in shock. He'd...hugged me. Asui had...hugged me! I blinked, trying to register that. I shook my head and looked over at my two teammates, Wendy and Kira. Kira looked exasperated so I assumed they were trying to figure out how to split the money evenly between the five of us, not including Carla.

I walked over, calculating as I walked. 600,000 per five of us...5 into 6 once...into ten twice, evening it out...bring up the zeros...

"120,000 for each of us." I said once I reached the puzzled girls. Wendy's jaw dropped.

"How...When did you-" She stammered. Kira looked completely unamused.

"She did that math in the five steps it took her to get over to us. Did you see the way she stepped? Almost methodically; she was taking one step per step of the problem." Kira explained. I chuckled.

"You know me too well, Kira." Then I paused. "Wait, no, it only took me four steps." I protested. Kira's jaw dropped as well. I looked to Carla.

"Impressive." She complemented. I nodded and bowed theatrically.

"Arigato, Carla, Wendy!" I said with a smile. Kira still looked completely unamused. I'm definitely the mathematician of us two. Kira is horrible at math.

"Did you guys get a peculiar sense about the white haired one?" Wendy asked suddenly. I turned my focus to her, a questioning look on my face.

"Not really...Did you, Wendy?" Kira asked, concerned. Wendy looked thoughtful.

"Well, I might just be imagining it..." She started.

"Come on, Wendy! Spit it out!" Carla reprimanded. Wendy nodded quickly.

"Well, I get the same kind of sense from him that I do from Natsu-san, I think." Wendy said. I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at the ground.

"Natsu? Are you sure, Wendy?" Kira asked. Wendy nodded.

"Well, that'd make perfect sense." I heard a voice say cooly. I looked up to see the yellow haired one, Inazu, if I remember, with a small smile on his face.

"What? You mean Natsu Dragneel?! As in, NATSU THE SALAMANDER?!" A blur of white later, Asui was standing right in front of Wendy (who looked a bit uncomfortable), his hands clasped together and his eyes sparkling. Wendy sweatdropped and nodded.

"Umm, yeah..." She said nervously.

"FOR REAL?! You know Salamander!" Asui shouted, grabbing Wendy's shoulders. He shook his head and let go, turning to his yellow-haired friend, eyes absolutely sparkling with excitement.

"SHE KNOWS SALAMANDER! I-I-This is AWESOME!" He shouted, freaking out. His friend nodded.

"Did I forget to tell you that three Dragon Slayers reside here?" Inazu questioned, a note of humor in his tone. Asui's jaw dropped to the floor. Inazu chuckled.

"Three Dragon Slayers reside at Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel: Also know as the Salamander. A Fire Dragon Slayer known throughout the world for his destructive tendencies." I nodded. That was Natsu, alright.

"Gajeel Redfox: Also know as Iron Gajeel. An Iron Dragon Slayer, once a member of the Dark Guild, Phantom Lord. Finally," He gestured over to Wendy, who waved with a shy smile.

"Wendy Marvell: Also known as the Sky Maiden. A Sky Dragon Slayer, once a member of an unofficial guild created especially for her, Caitshelter." Inazu finished. I nodded.

"You're pretty well informed." I commented. He shrugged.

"I do my research." He responded, a touch of pride in his words. Meanwhile, Asui was talking unrelentingly to Wendy. I heard one question that caught my attention.

"What was your dragon's name?"

**Asui's POV**

"YOU'RE THE SKY MAIDEN?! I've heard of you! You're friends with Natsu and Gajeel! You guys are, like, my idols! I've always wanted to meet other Dragon Slayers! I'd ever really only heard legends about others but you guys are the real deal! First Gen Dragon Slayers, just like me! I didn't know there were any left in the world, every Dragon Slayer I've ever met was a fake, just a Second or Third Gen. But you guys are actually First Gen Dragon Slayers! This is AWESOME!" I stopped and took a breath, having blurted that all to the blue haired girl, WHO IS THE SKY MAIDEN, BY THE WAY! She looked really scared so I smiled apologetically and took a step back. I've been known to get really excited when I meet other Dragon Slayers.

"So what was your dragon's name?" I asked curiously. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Grandeenye! Did you say that you're a Dragon Slayer too?" I nodded, a wide grin on my face.

"OI! Did I hear Dragon Slayer?" I heard a male voice come from behind me. I whirled around to see a pink haired man walked towards us.

"Wendy! Did you say Dragon Slayer?" He asked, addressing the girl. My eyes widened. THIS WAS FAIRY TAIL'S OWN NATSU DRAGNEEEELLLL! He looked down at me with a toothy smile, revealing his enlongated canine teeth.

"YOU! YOU'RE NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU'RE SALAMANDER!" I shouted. The boy grinned.

"Yeah! I'm Natsu! Hey, aren't you a newbie? What's your name?" He asked. I could have fainted. Natsu Dragneel had just asked for my name!

"I-I'm Asui! I'm a Dragon Slayer too! I've always wanted to meet you!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened.

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?" He asked. I nodded so fast I had to fix my glasses. His fist were immediately engulfed in flames.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" He looked over to a corner of the guild.

"HEY GAJEEL! We've got another Dragon!" He shouted. I gulped.

"Ga-Gajeel? As in, IRON GAJEEL! GYAH! THREE NEW DRAGONS SLAYERS IN ONE DAY! BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" I shouted, icicles braking out as claws at the tips of my fingers. Within moments, a tall guy with long black hair and a lot of piercings had made his way over to our little group. He looked down at me and I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Another Dragon? You're not just a fake, are you? I'm gettin' real tired of all the fake Dragon Slayers out there." He growled.

"N-No sir! I'm a real Dragon Slayer, a First Generation!" I said. Wendy and Natsu weren't all that scary on a regular basis. Gajeel...was. He eyed me.

"What was your dragon's name?" He asked curiously. I grinned, showing my long inscizors.

"Icilia! He told me that once upon a time, he and another dragon called Igneel were very close friends." I commented, adjusting my glasses. Natsu gaped down at me. His face broke into a grin.

"Then we're practically BROTHERS!" He shouted, squeezing me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back. However, when I looked at Gajeel, he didn't seem like he believed me quite yet.

"How are you with trains and such?" He asked roughly. I felt my mind going fuzzy.

"T-trains?! NO SIR, I'LL WALK TO AVOID IT!" I shouted, shying away from the intimidating Iron Dragon. I heard Inazu click his tongue as he strode up beside me.

"Asui has motion sickness. I would seriously avoid getting on a train with him if I were you. Or a cart. Or a magic four-wheeler. Or pretty much anything that moves." He reconsidered. I sighed, nodding. It was true; Inazu and I walked all the way to Fairy Tail because neither of us wanted to get on a train. Gajeel grinned down at me.

"Gee hee! I think he's the real deal, Salamander!" He said, rolling his R's slightly. I didn't dare breath as they evaluated me; had they accepted me as a Dragon Slayer?!

"So, four Dragons will cause quite the fuss. We'll need a bigger facility to hold all the people coming in to Fairy Tail." I heard a light tone say. My breath caught and I looked over my shoulder.

"However, for the meantime..." Diana tucked some teal hair behind her ear and winked at me.

"He's all mine." She said, walking over and swinging an arm around my shoulders. I nodded, my eyes meeting her violet ones.

"An alliance?" My gaze snapped back up to see a scarlet haired woman walking over. I tensed up. That was the woman that reprimanded Ina and I earlier that day! Diana nodded and I could feel her reverence for the woman. Putting aside all personal experiences I had with the woman, she gave off an aura that said she was strong. She crossed her arms over her chest, the metal of her armor clanking as she did.

I could hear Diana's almost inaudible sigh. I looked over at her to see a faraway look in her eye. I looked from Diana to the woman quickly I got the same sense of power exuding from them.

"Erza! This is Asui, he's another Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said, grinning. The woman, Erza, nodded briskly.

"It makes sense. He's as much of a troublemaker as you and Gray. I should have guessed. What is his element?" She asked, glancing down at me.

"I-Ice, ma'am." I squeaked. She set her gaze on me and I gulped, leaning away from the woman a little bit. I heard Diana chuckle.

"Mistress, I think you're scaring him." She hummed. I made a face, about to protest, then turned back to the woman. I squeaked and hid behind Diana. Diana snorted, looking over her shoulder at me. She glanced over at Inazu, who was standing beside the Sky Maiden, both of them listening to Diana's friend chatter away. She chuckled to herself then walked over to them. I followed her quickly, not wanting to be near the woman named Erza without some protection.

"So, are we ready?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. Inazu looked at her and nodded. Diana nodded briskly.

"Alright, let's go then."

And with that, we left for our job.

* * *

**Me: Alright! After seventeen years, a new chapter...*collapses onto desk***


	6. Chapter 6: The Train and The Master

**Me (shadowninja2000): Okay, a really, really short preamble today. Some shameless self-advertisment: I will be starting a story as an anniversary present to my FanFiction bestie, Poke-Lover88! Last Friday was the anniversary of her first year on FanFiction and today is the anniversary of our first conversation together! Happy anniversary, PokeLover!**

**Okay, so not a very short preamble, because I've got one more thing. This is before the seven-year gap, so the girls (Diana and Kira) are ten and the boys (Asui and Ina) are eleven. So, despite my previous mistakes in other chapters, Wendy will NOT be coming with them on the first trip because Mest (or Dranbalt, whichever you prefer) takes her as his partner for the S-Class thingy.**

* * *

**Kira's POV**

As we walked out of Fairy Tail, Diana took the job out of her pocket.

"So... where are we going?" Ina asked, attempting to look over her shoulder. Noticing this, she slapped him in the face and he staggered backwards, rubbing his cheek.

"We are going to a place called... Mahogany Town," Diana said, looking at the page. A bemused expression appeared on her face before she and Asui shouted, in complete sync, "THAT IS MAHOGANY!" I groaned.

"What?" Ina asked, giving his partner a strange look before looking to me.

"I just... hear that a lot," I said tiredly. He nodded sympathetically and put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Oh, looky here!" Diana exclaimed. We all looked at her funny and Asui looked sideways at the mission. She moved it a little so he could see and pointed out some fine print on the bottom.

"It says that, along with the original 600,000, we'll get a Celestial Key if we complete this job," Diana said. She looked over at me with a knowing smile.

"A Celestial Key?! Ooh, ooh, let me see!" I cried, snatching the job from Diana. She pointed out the fine print at the bottom and I read the lines hungrily, wanting to know just exactlywho I'd be getting. Unfortunately, it didn't say what Spirit the key contained, only that the key was a silver key. Now, I was walking as I read so we got to the train station almost before I finished. Diana looked to me with a slightly worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, knowing that she may not want the newcoming boys to hear. Her lips were drawn in a tight line so I had to wonder...

"He said he's a Dragon Slayer...So he must be at least somewhat motion sick...And without Wendy's Troia, I'm going to have to resort to a less peaceful solution," No sooner had she gotten that out of her mouth when Asui looked at the train with a distasteful expression.

"I think I'll stay here," he said. Diana gave me a look.

"I can make that easier for you," Diana said, looking at Asui.

"You can?" Asui asked, looking slightly better already.

"Yeah. It's asecret method of mine. You'll be good by the time we get there," Diana said with an air of complete confidence.

"Okay. Do your stuff, sweetheart. I trust you wholly-" Asui started. Then his face posted of any color it'd had previously had. He kneeled over, into my friend's waiting arms. He was out cold (get the pun?). Diana laid the boy down gently then stood.

"There, all better," she said, dusting of her hands. Inazu was now freaking out.

"YOU MADE HIM PASS OUT!" he shouted while running around.

"Actually, she kinda had to," I said.

"Wait...WHADDAYA MEAN, SHE HAD TO?!" Inazu yelled. He stopped and took a deep breath, calming himself and regaining his composure.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll just-" he stopped because before he could finish his sentence, Diana already had Asui hiked up over her shoulder.

"That's my job!" Inazu said with the anime facet of tears. I dragged Inazu onto the train. We followed Diana,which was a bit harder than I'd've liked. She was easy to spot because the crowds parted for her. Unfortunately, they didn't do the same for us, although I did hear an old man say, "Ah, young love," I ignored it and found Diana. She was sitting in a booth with Asui's head testing on her lap. Inazu and I ignored that awkward scene as well, took our seats, and we were off to Mahogany Town.

"So, how long are we going to be gone?" I asked.

"Uh... about three days... I think," Diana said. Inazu opened his mouth, probably to ask about stuff but I reviewed him in the rib and shook my head quickly. He made a face and rubbed his side. I giggled.

"So, how are we going to find this dog?" Inazu asked.

"We are going to look for it, baka," Diana said.

"I meant where are we gonna look for it," Ina said irritably.

"I don't know," Diana muttered, averting her eyes from Inazu's triumphant look. After talking about a plan for two hours, we reached the station.

"WE'RE HERE!" Diana shouted. We got our luggage and got out of the train. When we got out, I noticed that Asui's eyelids flutter open.

"GYAAAAA!" Asui shouted, jumping a couple feet and throwing his hands up to protect his face. Diana looked at him and a smile played on her lips.

"I see you're up."

* * *

"So, where're we going to look for this dog?" Asui asked boredly, putting his hands behind his head as we walked.

"We are going to look for this mansion first," Diana said, looking sideways at the Ice Dragon Slayer.

"I think that if we want to find that mansion, we should probably look at that big stone building over there," I said, a finger pointed at a big building I'd noticed. Diana nodded and gave me abit of praise before we set of futur for where that building was. Unfortunately, Asui got hungry and forced us to stop for ice cream.

"Fine, fine but this will get us behind a bit," Diana said, a warning tone in her voice. Asui was oblivious to it and ordered a couple ice cream cones. He slapped some money on the counter and got his ice cream rather quickly.

"It'll be worth it when a battle pops up," Asui assured her, licking the chocolate one.

Diana rolled her eyes. We walked up to the mansion door.

"I'll ring the door bell." Diana said. She rung the bell and down in some back room, avery fancy bell rung.

"Who is it?" said a gruff voice.

"We're from Fairy Tail! We accepted your job request to find a dog," Diana said.

"Show me your mark." the voice boomed. Diana swept her teal hair to the left, revealing her mark on her neck. I swished my hair back a bit, showing my Fairy mark on my cheek. Meanwhile, Inazu had raised his sleeve to show his and Asui had just stripped his shirt off to reveal his on his collarbone. After a moment, the Gajeel sized door was opened. A little man stepped out.

"Dude, if you're so tiny why do you have such a huge door?" Asui asked.

"I'm not tiny!" the little man said. Then he pointed at Asui and said, "I do not sure nudity on my property. Please put your clothes back on." We ask looked at Asui, including Asui, and our jaws dropped. He'd just stripped in the two seconds it took to open the door. Asui shrieked and the his clothes back on.

"We're here for the job you posted Mr-," I said.

"My name is Mr. Arby Berry."

"Yummy name!" Asui said, drooling. Diana smacked Asui.

"Owww!" Asui frowned. "Meanie."

"That is very insulting," she said.

"Good." Asui muttered.

"Excuse me?" Diana asked threateningly. A cloud of steam formed on Asui's palm. Diana summoned a lightning javelin and started to throw it at Asui.

"THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTS ON MY PROPERTY!" Mr. Berry shouted, surprising all of us.

"Where have you last seen your dog?" I asked politely, trying to get as much information as possible.

"I last saw her in the woods," Mr. Berry said with a harrumph.

"We need the name," Inazu whispered to Diana.

"Great idea! So, Mr. Berry, what is your dogs name?" Diana asked.

"Her name is Princess."

* * *

** Me: Aiight! Here we is!**


End file.
